ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pigmon
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episodes 8 and 37, "The Lawless Monster Zone" and "The Littlest Hero" (respectively). *Subtitle: *Max Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' Pigmon was one of the many monsters who lived on Tatara Island (along with Red King, Chandrah, Magular, and Suflan). Unlike the rest of the populace though, Pigmon was much more friendly in nature. When a group of Observers were sent to an Observatory on Tatara Island to further re-open the island after it had been closed for several years. All but one of them were killed by the Monsters within 2 weeks, while the one survivor (named Mr. Matsui) was badly injured. Upon finding the injured Observer though, Pigmon chose to instead nurse Mr. Matsui back to full health until help for him could arrive. Once help came in the form of the Science Patrol, the team learned of Pigmon's selfless actions and were about to congratulate the Monster when they were all suddenly ambushed by Red King. Arashi and Ide tried their best of fend off the bigger and meaner Monster with their weapons, but Red King's brutish nature and tough hide made their efforts futile. During the scuffle, Pigmon tried to help by distracting Red King, but the heroic Monster's efforts came at a grave price, as Red King sadistically attacked Pigmon by hurling some boulders at him, causing a landslide than struck and tragically killed the tiny monster. Later on, Pigmon was one of the three Monsters revived by Geronimon (along with Telesdon and Dorako) as a demonstration of the Monster's ability to revive the dead. Unknown to the Monster Chief though, Pigmon was a friend of humanity, and after being spotted at a Mall and picked up by the Science Patrol, Pigmon attempted to warn them about Geronimon, but his message couldn't go through as the Team couldn't understand his language. After Ide and Dr. Gonda created a translator to understand what the Monster was saying, Pigmon told the team of Geronimon's plan to revive 60 Monsters all over the World to wreck havoc, and the team headed out to Ohiwayama to find the Monster Chief and stop him before his plan could go underway. As Hayata and Ide battled against Re-Dorako, the duo was cornered due to Ide's self-doubt hindering his ability to fight back. Just as it seemed Ide was doomed, Pigmon appeared (having tagged along with the team) and he distracted Re-Dorako by shouting loudly at the monster. Annoyed by Pigmon's shouting, Re-Dorako sadistically crushed Pigmon beneath his hand and Pigmon was killed once more. Pigmon's distraction was not in vain though, as Ide pulled himself together and killed Re-Dorako with his newest weapon: the Spark Bomb. 'Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero' to be added 'Ultraman Max' to be added to be added to be added 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie ' to be added 'Ultra Zero Fight' to be added 'Ultraman X' to be added 'Ultraman R/B' to be added Appearances in other media 'Anime-Chan' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Pigmon 'is portrayed by two suit actors in the original ''Ultraman series, Fujita Shuji (episode 8) and Oyake Masahiro (episode 37). * '''Pigmon is portrayed by suit actor, Takatsu Fusayo in the series, Ultraman Max. * Pigmon is portrayed by suit actor, Kazuhiro Yokoyama in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. * Pigmon is portrayed by suit actor, Satomi Maruta in the series, Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery Pigmon 2 - ultra series.png References Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Monsters that appeared in movies